


The Royal Tavern or I'm Ready Already

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A meddlesome bartender, Anal Sex, Beer, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: Daryl had a shit week. The local watering hole ain't much, but it's good for picking up guys.This is a dirty little pwp, so if that's not your jam, well, I'm sorry. It's kinda what I do. :D





	The Royal Tavern or I'm Ready Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to one of my bestest friends. Hope you had a great day and can't wait until we hang out again. 
> 
> Thank you to JeromeSankera for the beta.

No one would call the Royal Tavern royal.. or a even a tavern. It was a dive bar through and through. From the scarred and battered tables, to the prominently displayed baseball bat over the bar, to the peanut shells on the floor, it was an armpit of a bar. But it was the only bar in town that a guy could go and have a beer and not have loud thumping music and obnoxious 20-somethings bopping around. 

It also was the only bar in town where a guy could pick up a guy. Oh, most of the regulars didn’t really know or cared. The bartenders knew of course, they know everything. But being in the middle of the backwoods of Georgia, it was the only thing even close to a gay bar outside of Atlanta.  

Daryl only came in on Friday nights when the week had been particularly shitty. This week’s shittyness was his dad and brother both being put in the drunk tank and then starting a brawl that put a couple of guys in the hospital. And then each individually calling Daryl to say the other was to blame and that Daryl needed to bail him out and not the other. Didn’t matter that Daryl didn’t have the money to bail either one out, shit, he’d be lucky to get the rent paid next month now that those two dumbasses were locked up and not working.

So here he was, nursing a beer and waiting to see if there were any fish in this pond tonight. He just needed to let off some steam. Not think about his shitty life for a few minutes and just enjoy a few minutes of peace.

And maybe a good fuck.

So far Daryl hadn’t seen anything he wanted to hook. It was mostly the old regulars that were only here to drink and talk of past glories. A few of the guys closer to Daryl’s age were probably there for the same reason as him, but none had approached him and he didn’t see anyone worth giving up his seat at the bar to go talk to. 

The door swung open, but Daryl didn’t turn around to look. The mirror over the bar might be dirty and cracked, but he could see it was some clean cut good old boy that was clearly in the wrong place, wearing a denim shirt and faded black jeans. Most of the patrons here tonight were grizzled old men that smoked or chewed and didn’t have anything better to do with their day than to sit and drink beer all afternoon. 

The stranger looked familiar. His swagger and the way he assessed the room made alarm bells go off in Daryl’s head.

Of course he was headed straight for Daryl. 

And that’s when Daryl remembered where he’d seen that swagger before. 

Their eyes met in the mirror as the man got closer to Daryl. “Mr. Dixon,” he said, his voice low and clean. Daryl recognized him then, one of the men who’d shown up to arrest his dad and brother. 

“Sheriff.” Daryl acknowledged him by raising his beer in salute before taking a long pull. 

“Deputy.”

Daryl shrugged, “Same difference on this side of the law.”

The man snorted and took the stool next to Daryl. “I go by Rick when I’m not in uniform.”

“Daryl.”

The bartender, a woman in her early 40s with dark hair and a smile that the bar couldn’t knock out of her, came by to get Rick’s drink order. “Just a beer,” he said.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, I’ve got 8 beers on tap and 15 more in the cooler,” she said, her hands on resting on the bar.

“Whatever Daryl is having,” he said, waiving lazily at Daryl’s glass.  

“Sure thing, sugar.” Daryl did not miss the broad wink she gave him as she sashayed down the bar to the taps.

Rick looked around the bar and then back to Daryl, “So you ah, hang out here a lot?”

Daryl snorted, “You did not just ask me if I come here often.”

Rick smiled sheepishly, “I think I did.”

The bartender came back with Rick’s beer and set it in front of him with a flourish, “Thanks, Jess,” Daryl said as Rick fumbled for the money for the beer.

“You’re welcome, baby.” She turned to walk away, but spun around, “I refilled the condom machine today, if you uh, you know.” Her cheeky smile did not hide her blush well.

Rick choked on his beer.

“Damn, Jess. Don’t be so subtle next time, Rick here might not get it.”

“Hey, I call ‘em as I see ‘em!” She said over her shoulder as she went to wait on another customer.

Daryl shook his head and tried not to look at the man sitting next to him.

“Was I that obvious?” Rick asked.

“You did make a beeline straight for me.”

Rick pinched the top of his nose, “I did, didn’t I.”

Daryl looked up at the other man then, the dull gleam of a wedding ring caught his eye.  He swore softly. “I’m not into married men. I think Paul over there might be.” Daryl gestured to the man at the end of the bar who was busy chatting up a curly haired guy.

“What? Oh, the ring?’ Rick looked at his finger for a long time. “She died a few months back. There were...complications with the baby. She’s fine, but Lori… Lori didn’t make it. I haven’t really been out since.”

Taking another long pull of his beer, Daryl digested what the man said. On the one hand, it was a sad story, on the other, it sounded a little too sad. 

“Oh my god! I heard about that! I am so sorry sweetie. I can’t imagine what you’ve been through.” Daryl hadn’t noticed Jess. She’d come back to their end of the bar to add some fresh cut lemons to the drink station near their seats.

Daryl gave her the side eye, he really should try and find another bar where the bartender didn’t think up reasons for him to get laid every night. She smiled sweetly at him.

“It’s been almost a year, Judy is growing like a weed.” Rick said, a small smile brightening his face. 

Jess leaned over the bar towards Rick, “You know, Daryl is really good with kids.”

“Damn it, Jess!” Daryl cried out, making half the bar turn in their direction.

Rick chuckled and scanned the room, “Do you need another beer to think about it, or are you ready to go.”

Daryl licked his lips, “Depends on what ‘ready to go’ means.”

Rick swallowed hard, his adam’s apple dipping low before popping back up. Daryl wanted to bite it. “I uh, don’t know how to say this without being crude, but I’ve gotten ready already.”

Eyes dipping to Rick’s ass for a half second, Daryl pushed his stool back and motioned towards the door. “I live close by.”

“Wait!” 

Daryl signed and waited as Jess ran around the bar. He knew every eye would be on he and Rick now if they weren’t before. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand and slipped several condoms into it. 

“Jess,” Daryl ground out between gritted teeth.

“Hush, these are extra lubricated,” her eyes darted over Daryl’s shoulder to Rick, “He looks like he hasn’t done this very often. Lucky he’s got you!”

“For fuck’s sake, Jess!”

“Shh, baby. Go have some fun.” She smiled at the two of them again and skipped back behind the bar.

“Go get ‘em Daryl!” hollered one of the old grizzled dudes at the back table. So much for this place being down low.

They scurried out of the bar amidst hoots and hollers.  Daryl may never be able to show his face in that bar again.

“You wanna go in seperate cars, or what?” Rick was only a step behind Daryl, so close that Daryl could smell his slightly spicy cologne.  

“Told you I live close, I walk here. Don’t get a DUI that way.”

Rick stopped and looked around, “Shit, you do.”

“Are you that horny that you don’t know where ya are?”

“Nah, I just came the other way.”

“Right.”

Daryl led Rick the half block and then right turn to his house. It was quiet. It usually was this early on a Friday night, his dad and Merle would be out carousing somewhere else and the few times that Daryl had brought someone home they’d been gone. 

“Don’t you lock the door?” Rick asked when Daryl pushed the front door open.

“Ain’t got anything worth stealin’.”

Daryl went straight for the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers. Rick took one and they stood in the kitchen quietly drinking for a few minutes.

“This is a…” Rick paused as he looked around.

“A shithole, but it’s paid for,” Daryl finished for him.

“Right.”

They both awkwardly took a drink of beer.

“You ready?” Rick finally asked.

“Have been since you hauled those two assholes off.”

Rick put his beer down and stepped closer to Daryl. Daryl tossed his beer in the trash and looked at Rick expectantly.  

“Fuck,” Rick said and dove for Daryl’s mouth.  

It was hot, intense, and probably one of the best kisses that Daryl had ever gotten. Rick nipped at his lips and then sucked on Daryl’s tongue when he was granted entry. Daryl plastered his body to Rick’s and let his hands explore. Rick had a tight body with a luscious ass that Daryl couldn’t wait to test out.

Daryl pulled Rick’s shirt free of his pants and ran his hands up his smooth back. Rick tried to do the same to Daryl, but Daryl pulled away and grabbed Rick’s hand. “C’mon,” he said and pulled Rick down the hall to his bedroom.

It wasn’t much, but it was clean and Daryl had just washed the sheets this morning so they smelled like mountain rain, or whatever the scent was. There was a full size bed shoved in the corner next to the window with a nightstand and dresser to fill up the room.  

Rick wasted no time stripping himself bare, shucking his pants and shoes all in one go in an impressive display of efficiency.

“I want to see you,” Rick said, standing naked and proud, his cock filling as Daryl stared at him. 

Sighing deeply, Daryl took his pants off and unbuttoned his shirt. Rick stepped closer and ran his hands down Daryl’s flat stomach. “God, you’re so fucking hot.” He leaned in to whisper in Daryl’s ear, “I know what that bar is, and I hoped you’d be there. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“Mmmm, me, too. Your ass is like a dream.”

Rick giggled, “Shut up."

Shaking his head, Daryl reached into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a pump bottle of lube. He actually liked the condoms Jess had given him, so he was looking forward to using them.

He turned the light off, the moon and the street lamp bright enough for what they needed. 

They crawled onto the bed and started kissing again, their bodies tangling in the sheets. Rick grabbed Daryl’s cock and gave it a light tug, “Knew you were hiding something in those droopy ass drawers of yours,” he said between kisses.

Daryl smirked, “Don’t need to advertise.”

“Fuck, you’re gonna split me open, aren’t ya?” 

“You know it.”

Daryl wasn’t confident in much, but this? This he was. 

He squirted a bit of lube on his fingers and grasped Rick’s cock and stroked it in time to the rhythm that Rick was making. There was no more time for talking, they were too busy figuring out what made each other moan in pleasure.

Daryl coated his fingers in lube again and changed his focus to opening Rick up. But Rick hadn’t been lying when he’d already prepared himself, Daryl easily slid in two fingers on the first try.

“Told ya,” Rick panted out. 

“Damn, you are so fuckin’ hot.” Daryl slid in another finger and spread them out, making sure Rick was really ready for what Daryl was gonna give him. 

“C’mon baby, I’m ready.”

Daryl grunted in agreement and shifted around on the bed.  He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Rick’s ass. “Tell me to stop or slow down, ok?”

“Mmhmmm…” Rick was past talking. 

Daryl teased Rick by just letting the tip of his cock push in and then pull it out. He did this over and over until Rick reached out and grabbed Daryl’s hip and dug his nails in. “Stop fucking teasing me!”

“Ha, and here I thought I was tease fucking you.” 

“Please, please, Daryl. I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“I bet you have. You’re just a dirty cop, ain’t ya?” Daryl pushed in a little further.

“Deputy,” Rick whispered weakly.

Daryl pulled out, “Don’ be sassin’ me now.”

“Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I’m a dirty cop, wanna… wanna…”

“Wanna what?” Daryl asked.

“God, Daryl. Please.”

“Well, if you’re gonna compare me to god, I guess I gotta.” Daryl shifted his body and let himself slide into Rick a bit further, watching Rick’s face the whole time for any discomfort.

Rick hissed loudly and threw his head back, “Fuck, yeah.” His hips bucked up and Daryl was almost all in.

Daryl pulled out almost all the way and held there, waiting for Rick’s reaction.

“Daaarrryyylll…”

A small smile crossed Daryl’s face before he relented and pushed back in. Rick sighed loudly and opened up for Daryl beautifully.

He couldn’t choose between keeping his eyes open to watch Rick’s reaction or closing them so he could just feel. Rick seemed to have the same problem, his eyes would pop open and bore into Daryl’s and then slam close on a particularly pleasant push.

“God, you are perfect,” Rick moaned.

“You really gotta stop callin’ me god, I’m gonna get a complex.”

“Oh my god, just shut up and fuck me!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Daryl obliged Rick by pulling his legs up so that they hooked around Daryl’s neck. Then bracing himself with his hands on either side of Rick’s body, Daryl set up a rhythm that he hoped would make Rick too mindless to complain.

“FUCK, yes!” Rick cried out.

Daryl ducked his head down and captured Rick’s mouth in a kiss, hoping that would shut him up. The neighbor’s would be calling the cops if Rick yelled any louder. Then again, Rick was a cop… deputy, so maybe it would be ok.

It didn’t matter though, Daryl could feel the tingle at the base of his spine. It wouldn’t be long now, he reached between them and grabbed Rick’s cock again. It was so hot it felt like fire in his hand. It was hard and leaking. Daryl stroked in time with the rocking of his body and it wasn’t long before Rick’s whole body arched up and he came in long pulses, spreading his come all over his chest and Daryl’s hand. 

That was all Daryl need and he was coming and coming and coming. It felt like he was blissed out forever. It certainly looked like the moon had risen higher in the sky by the time he came back to himself. He pulled the condom off and wrapped it in a couple of tissues he had specifically for that reason in his nightstand. 

Rick was warm and cozy and Daryl draped himself next to him.

Daryl didn’t mean to fall asleep, but somehow he did. 

When he woke, the morning light was just peeking through his window. The space beside him was empty. Daryl wasn’t surprised. A little disappointed maybe. 

Rubbing his face, he decided he might as well get up and get a shower. He never could laze around in bed once he was awake. He didn’t really have plans for the day, but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with any bullshit from his pa and Merle. 

He noticed there was a slip of paper on the nightstand. It was a just a phone number. No context. But then, Daryl didn’t need any more than that.

Grabbing his phone, he sent a quick text:  _ hey _

He dropped his phone on his bed and went to get his shower, betting an answer would be waiting when he got back. Maybe he would have something to do today. Or someone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, love! I had to bust ass to get this posted before midnight! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed that. And thank you for reading. I appreciate every kudo and comment. Sometimes getting the kudo email is the highlight of my day!


End file.
